Sad Pop-Stars & Single Mom's
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Ally gets pregnant with twin girls Serenity Rose & Darlene Charlotte at seventeen. Austins career is just starting off so to save him from giving up his dreams for her she leaves. She moves to New York with her big brother Nick. 5 years latter when Austin & Ally meet up once more will there romance re-blossom or will Ally run away again?
1. The Letter & Ally Says Goodbye

Sad Pop-Stars & Single Moms

Chapter 1: The Letter and Ally Says Goodbye

Ally stood at the Moon's doorway shaking with tears still frozen in her eyes. She wished she didn't have to do this. She knew that this was going to break Austins heart. But she also knew that he would give up everything for her and she didn't want that. He had worked to hard to get were he is today and she didn't want to be the person to stop him from living out his dreams. She tried to force her body to stop shaking while she rang the door bell.

"Ally I thought I heard you. Austin is at a meeting right now," Mimi Moon said as she answered the door.

"I know. Can I come in?"

"Of course sweetie."

Mimi and Mike has always wanted a daughter but Austin was a miracle for them. Before Austin was born Mimi found out that she could have kids. Austin came along and they were overjoyed but no matter how hard the tried the couldn't have another baby. After Austin meet Ally they were excited they would always treat Ally like a daughter. It made Ally sad to think she may never see them again. Mimi came back in with a plate of snacks and a couple of soda's. She sat the stuff down and looked at Ally. She saw mascara dried on her cheeks and her hands shaking in fear as they grasped a letter.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I'm leaving to live with my big brother in New York and I'm not going to see you guys for a long time If ever."

"Why?"

"It's really hard to explain. Can you just make sure Austin gets this and don't tell him where I'm going because I don't want him to follow me."

"Sure. We are all going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys too."

Ally hugged Mimi for one of the last times and left to finish packing. She talked to her dad and Trish yesterday and called Nick that morning. _Goodbye Mike and Mimi. I'll miss you guys._

Latter That Night

Mimi told Mike about Ally and they both tried to figure out how to confront Austin. They both knew how much is going to change in their son once he reads the letter. Since he was about to lose his partner/best friend/love of his life as he calls her. Austin jumped in side of the house hipper, excited, and happy the look on his face broke Mike and Mimi's hearts because they knew that he might never make that face again at least for a long time.

"What's up you guys you look down?" Austin asked his parents.

"Austin, buddy, Ally stopped by here earlier and wanted us to give this to you." Mike said as he gave Austin the letter.

"We will leave you alone," Mimi said.

(Austin opens the letter)

_Dear Austin,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write and since this is so hard I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm leaving I don't know when I'm coming back or if I'm coming back. I found out some news the other day that I know is going to distract you from your dreams and I don't want that. I hope that one day you will understand. I love you and care about you that's why I'm doing this. I know you will be successful in your music with or without me there. I hope you have a good life. I'll never forget you._

_Love You Always,_

_Ally_

Austin felt his heart break and tears starting to form in his eyes. Ally. His Ally is gone. His partner, his best friend, the love of his life, is gone. Mimi never saw her son so heart broken before. She looked at his teary, broken eyes and wanted to start crying to but knows she had to be strong for him.

"My poor baby," Mimi said as Austin layed his head on her shoulder. Mike layed his hand on his shoulder while Mimi stocked his hair.

"She's gone mama," He said. "She's really gone."

"I know baby."

The three Moons stayed there crying together.

At Sonic Boom

Part of Ally wanted to run back into Austin's safe and strong arms while he held her tightly and said that everything was going to be okay. The other part knew that what she was doing the right thing. She hugged her dad and Trish on last time before heading on her plane.

"Bye Ally. Stay in touch," Trish said.

"I will."

"Bye Sweetie. Be safe," Lester said.

"I will don't worry."

Ally gave Lester and Trish one last wave before she got on her plane. She took her iPod out and turned on Austin's awesome voice. As time went on and the last of her tears traveled down her face she started to fall asleep. Dreaming of one of the only people that could make her happy Austin Monica Moon.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_


	2. Austin Figures It Out

Sad Pop-Stars & Single Moms

Chapter 2: Austin Figures It Out

5 Years Latter

A lot has changed for Austin & Ally over the last 5 years. For Ally her brother got married to a nice girl named Melissa and had her nephew Caleb. Ally had her twin girls Serenity and Darlene. Serenity is a lot like Austin loves to have fun, dance, and is learning how to play guitar. She has her dads eyes and lips and her moms nose and smile. Darlene is a lot like Ally shy, can't dance, has stage fright, learning how to play piano, and smart. She has her moms eyes and lips and her dads smile and nose. Both girls can sing. Ally kept in constant contact with Trish and her dad and sometimes Dez but she hasn't talked to Austin since she left. Austin kept his smile and look on for his fans but was a completely different person to everyone else. Kira, Jimmy, Dez, and his parents hated seeing him like that. Trish hated seeing her best friends so broken. Austin whenever he wasn't in concert or in school locked him self in his room. He wasn't the childish, hipper, happy boy everyone had known. He was a broken and depressed. He put his pain into lyrics and sometimes alcohol. He always thought it was his fault that she left and what he could have done differently. Ally, Nick, Melissa, Serenity, Darlene, and Caleb are all getting ready to visit Lester for Caleb's first birthday. Ally is really hoping she won't run into Austin since the girls look and act so much like him.

"You all ready Ally," Melissa asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

But what Ally didn't realize Caleb's birthday was on the same day as Austin & Ally's anniversary.

In Miami

Normally on Austin & Ally's anniversary he would go to the bar with Dez and his best friend from work named William and drinks until he drops but since he had a CD signing at Sonic Boom that night so he couldn't.

"Austin honey are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"It's for work mom. I'll just do the CD signing then go out with the guys."

"You know Buddy know matter how much you drink It's not going to change anything," Mike said.

"I know how much you loved Ally but what you are doing now isn't healthy."

"No you don't! No one knows how much Ally meant to me! No knows how much I loved her! How much I still love her! She was my whole life. No one knows what I'm going through! How it feels to have some one who completed you, who made you feel happy and like you can do anything just disappear. I don't even know if she is dead or alive right now. Every one can pretend to know what I'm going through and try to make me feel better all you want to. It's not going to help. They only thing that makes me feel the slightest bit happy again is when I'm drunk. And until I at least know if she is alive and why she left It's going to stay that way."

"Austin..."

"I don't want to hear it anymore please. I've got to go to work."

His mom gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he left for the Sonic Boom.

1 Hour Latter

Things were going great for Austin he had been so busy with his fans he hadn't thought about Ally all night which was rare for him. Then 2 little 5 year old twin girls with blond brownish hair and brown eyes came up to him. Austin who was just anxious to get out wasn't really paying attention to them till they said there names.

"Hi. Kids what are your names?"

"I'm Darlene Moon and this is my twin sister Serenity."

"Wait what did you say your last name was?"

"Moon. Just like yours."

"Interesting."

He looked at the little girls carefully. He didn't think he was drunk or asleep but these days he wasn't sure anymore.

"Excuse me for just one second."

He ran over to Will.

"Will," Austin said as he made the come over here motion.

"What is it Buddy?"

"Am I drunk or asleep right now?"

"No."

"So I'm not imagining it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay. Look at those little girls over there and tell me if you see that they look like me and Ally too."

"You are crazy dude."

"Just do it."

"Hey Um girls Where is your mom and dad?"

"Mommy's upstairs with our papa and we don't know are daddy," Serenity said.

"Yeah. Whenever we ask about him she just stats crying," Darlene said.

"Okay. Your right dude they do look like you."

"Told you. It all makes since now."

"What does?"  
"Ally. I know why she left now."

"What's going on?" Dez asked.

"I found out some news the other day that I know is going to distract you from your dreams and I don't want that."

"What?" Will and Dez asked.

"That was a line in her letter. She wasn't snappy that month and now 5 years latter 2 girls come up to me blond hair brown eyes and the last name of Moon. Don't you see what this means?"

"No."

"Ally left because she got pregnant. You guys watch over things there are some pres-signed CD's under the table."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ally."

Uh Oh Austin figured it out. What will Ally do? How will Serenity and Darlene react? R&R Please.

Brittney Out! :) :P


	3. Austin Talks to Ally

Sad Pop-Stars & Single Moms

Chapter 3: Austin "Talks" To Ally

"Dude are you sure this is a good idea?" Will asked Austin with worry.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Buddy you said if you found out why she left you would be fine." Dez said.

"I figured out she left because she got pregnant but I still don't have all my answers."

"What more do you need?"

"Why she didn't think we could do this together? Why she didn't at least tell me before she left so that after my career was settled and we were out of high school we could do this together? Everything!"

"What if she doesn't want to tell you?" Will asked "What are you going to do then?"

"After all the shit she put my through for the past 5 years I deserve some answers and she knows that."

Before his friends could stop him her ran up to the old practice room in hope to find Ally. He hasn't been up there since she left because it was just to painful. He kicked open the door to find the little girls that he talked to downstairs, Ally, Mr. Dawson, and to people he had never seen before.

"We need to talk," He said through closed teeth and a look in his hazel eyes that Ally had never seen before.

"I'll leave you to alone," Nick & Melissa said grabbing Caleb, Darlene & Serenity.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with him."

"Sorry sis your on your own."

The 3 adults and 3 kids left the room to leave Austin & Ally to talk.

"He-H-Hey Austin what's new?"

"Oh let's see just signing CD's for my fans, anxious to get out of the store that has so many memory's in it to go to the bar with my friends, finding out I'm the father of 5 year old twin girls same old same old."

"Austin I'm so so so sorry."

"Why? That's all I want to know is why?"

"I was scared."

"And you think I wouldn't have been but scared or not I would have been there for you and for them."

"Austin you need to think of it from my point of view. You were a struggling in school as it is plus your career was taking off. I couldn't just couldn't through a baby in the mix let alone two."

"You could have at least told me that way when we were both out of school and our careers were settled we could have raised them together."

"And add that much stress and pressure to you."

"I wouldn't have cared. I would have been able to handle it for you. I would do anything for you and you know that."

"Why?"

"Because I loved you Ally! I cannot believe you out of all people would do this."

"What do you mean?"

"You came from a broken family and now you want your kids to have the same?"

"That's not what I wanted."

"Really. Because there are to little girls down there who have no fuckin clue that I'm there father! Were you even ever going to tell me?"

"Austin I was going to tell you and then I found out that I'm having twins and I just couldn't do it."

"Were you ever going to tell them? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Someday yes."

"Did the thought come to you head when you were doing this how it would effect me."

"No."

"After you left my parents ended up pulling me out of school because I would never be able to focus. Jimmy had to hire another song writer which killed me little by little because I had somebody else at the piano with me instead of you. I couldn't move on no matter how much Trish, Dez, Kira, Jimmy, and my parents tried because none of the girls that they set me up with were as beautiful and amazing as you were. I could never connect with them as much as you. And as soon as I turned 21and Dez took me to a bar for the first time alcohol came into the picture. In fact if I didn't have a CD signing tonight I would probably be at a bar with Dez and my friend Will drinking my ass off trying to get you out of my god damn head."

Hearing those words broke Ally's heart she knew that this would effect Austin but she never know it would this much.

"Austin I'm sorry."

"Save it I already heard everything I needed to thanks for everything Ally. I hope you have a great life."

Before she could say anything else he left. Ally slide on her knees and started to sob. _What did I do? What the hell did I do?_

With Austin

Austin Moon for the first time in 5 years wasn't just heartbroken anymore but pissed. So pissed he couldn't put words into it. Through out the rest of the CD signing he ignored his best friends and faked a smile for his fans. 1 hour latter after the CD signing when the Sonic Boom closed he gabbed a couple bottles of beer and rushed out of the store. Will, Dez & Trish tried to follow him but he pushed then away. He still didn't understand what was going through Ally's head when she got on the plane pregnant with his kids and took of to who knows where. She knew how much he loved her and how important she was to him and she loved him too or at least he thought she did. And she also knew that he had enough money to by her and their girls the whole world if they wanted it. So if love and money weren't the problem then what was? After he finished his beer he walked home.

"Hey Sweetie how was the CD signing?" His mom asked after he came home.

"I don't want to talk about it," He snapped as he ran up to his room locking the door behind him.

"Oh Mike what are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

"We should just give up our little boy left with Ally on that plane and we don't know if we will ever see him again."


	4. Rehearsal & Ally's Past

Sad Pop-Stars & Single Moms

Chapter 4: Rehearsal & Ally's Past

Seeing Ally again was painful for Austin but since he had his career to focus on he couldn't let her get to him more then she already has. He didn't tell his parents or Jimmy about Serenity & Darlene and made sure Dez & Will didn't tell anyone either. He knew Will would want to tell his wife Jasmine (Jasper for short – she is a total tomboy.) and Dez would want to tell his girlfriend Dylan (A.N. Trish & Dez will get together in the end but for right now Dez has a girlfriend and Trish has a boyfriend.) but being his best friends he knew that they would respect the fact he didn't want anyone else to know. Austin had a huge concert tonight and he decided to sing a song that he wrote after Ally left.

"You ready for rehearsal Austin?" Will asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Austin?" Trish's Boyfriend Trevor asked.

Austin looked around everyone was there Trish & Trevor, Dylan & Dez, Jasper, Will & their 3 year old daughter Whitney, Jimmy & his wife Ava, Kira, & her boyfriend Elliot, & even his parents.

"Yes."

He got on stage with his band & sang his first song.

"Hey everyone..." he started, "this is a new song called Nothing **(1)** and I hope you guys like it."

Verse 1

Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'll never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

Chorus

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

Verse 2

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure

Repeat Chorus

She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her

Repeat Chorus

She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

I got nothing x3

Around the second verse Austin started smiling he wasn't sure if it was because it felt good to finally let his feelings about the whole situation out in the open or the fact he wrote this song by him self without any pressure from Trish or Jimmy. Meanwhile Ally was up in the practice room doing a thing that she hasn't done very much since the girls were born. Sitting by herself at the piano and writing songs. She was r\thinking about how she ran away from Austin & her run in with Dallas in New York the two things that changed her life for ever.

Ally's POV

_**2 years ago Manhattan, New York**_

_**It was a typical day for us Dawson's up in New York. Nick was up at his art studio, Melissa was at **_**Dawson Snip & Beautify (Her hair & Nails Shop), **_**Serenity & Darlene were at daycare, and I just got out of school (I was a Junior at college) and was doing some things in town before I picked my girls up. When I was at the store I saw someone I haven't seen in 6 years my ex-crush Dallas Fisher. I walked up to say hi and before I knew it less then a month latter we were dating.**_

Present Day

It was pretty exciting before I saw how big of an asshole I realized he turned into. Long story short he drug me to a party the same night I was going to break up with him, got me drunk, raped me, I got pregnant, and then he abused me into a miscarriage. Now he's in jail and his buddys who not only helped abuse and torture me but Riny & Dari too. Thinking about it made the lyrics flow out of me.

Verse 1

I used to be afraid of giving up  
The road was just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone

But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is reaching up to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes

Hook

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance  
With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

Chorus

Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Never lift your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking, "Why?"  
Never see them eye to eye  
With the hardships of life

But faith is where my heart is  
Let energy replace my doubts  
Won't let my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forth towards my destiny

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

Verse 3

You can try to hurt me  
Doubt me and desert me  
I'll feel the will of kings  
With my mind I'll plant a seed

And you know a tree will grow  
And take me in  
To safety's arms  
I will descend

Repeat Chorus

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
Oh ohh ohh **(2)**

In the middle of the song Nick & the girls came in. After the song the girls were saying how Austin gave them tickets for his concert tonight. _Typical Austin. _I thought as I said goodbye to my brother and followed my girls out to the car.

**Check out my other A&A stories please! And R&R on chapter 3 and this chapter in this story please! **

**I Don't Own Nothing - By The Script or Rise - By The McClain Sisters.**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
